1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loan asset managing system and a loan asset managing method for managing loan assets which are formed by lending money or products to users according to financial product conditions, and to a recording medium and a computer program product therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of financial liberalization and the enforcement of payoff, profitability, safety, and liquidity of loan assets and so on, for example, residential mortgages and so on are becoming important management objects in financial institutes such as banks. A method of securitizing loan assets is one method for achieving this object. As a method for evaluating the loan assets, a method of preparing a portfolio which is an asset breakdown and the combination of asset distribution, or the like is used.
Concretely, the value of the portfolio of the loan assets constituted of residential mortgages is determined by financial product conditions (amount, term, interest rate, mortgage, . . . ) for the residential mortgages and information on attributes (occupation, age, yearly income, . . . ) of users using the residential mortgages. The aforesaid financial product conditions of the residential mortgages are determined by what kind of financial products (for residential mortgages) is prepared. The tendency of the aforesaid attributes of the users using the residential mortgages is roughly determined by the contents of examination conditions for examining the users. Further, if the aforesaid financial product conditions for the financial products include provisions on occupation and so on, the attributes of the users are partly determined by the provisions.
In accordance with the wide use of the Internet, such a service is being started that enables users to efficiently run simulations of financial product conditions of residential mortgages and repayment plans via the Internet in their own free time.
Presently, however, the financial product conditions of financial products and the examination conditions are not determined from the viewpoint of enhancing the value of the portfolio of loan assets (residential mortgages). Accordingly, there arises such a problem that loan assets (residential mortgages) whose portfolio has a low value is formed.
Further, the low value of the portfolio of the aforesaid loan assets (residential mortgages) results in a problem that it is difficult to securitize the loan assets (residential mortgages). In other words, there is such a problem that the securities of the loan assets (residential mortgages) have a low value when the loan assets (residential mortgages) are securitized.
Further, it has been demanded that STP (Straight Through Processing) be realized that is a mechanism for completing a series of processes from the application for loan assets (residential mortgages) to the determination of the examination and financial product conditions and repayment management as electronic information flow without any use of manpower or paper.